So Different
by wwefan99
Summary: Scott Hall watches Kevin Nash's hair match. SLASH Spoilers from the 819 "Raw."


Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here, and I'm not making any money from this, or from anything else for that matter.**  
  
So Different**  
  
I got a phone call from Shawn over the weekend. He told me to watch this week, because Kevin is going to lose his hair in a match against Chris Jericho. I didn't believe him. Kevin Nash would never cut his hair. He loves his hair. When we were together, Kevin spent hours in the bathroom taking care of his hair. He would annoy the hell out of me when we went shopping because he needed a particular kind of shampoo, conditioner, and about twenty different types of brushes. I never understood why he couldn't just slick it back with a half bottle of gel and be done with it.  
  
Despite how annoying Kevin's hair obsession was, I still loved his hair almost as much as he did. The way his long hair framed his face was always so sexy. It made him look like an angel when it fell over his face while he was sleeping. And my God how I loved running my hands through his hair when we had sex. Kevin just won't be Kevin without his hair.  
  
I settle down in front of my television and flip to just as Kevin's music starts. The last time I watched this show, he had brown hair, so I am a little shocked to see that it's now bright blond. I've always preferred the brown hair, it just looked better. I don't really like this bright stuff. If Kevin's hair must be this color, it's probably a good idea for it to be short, too--I won't need sunglasses to look at him.  
  
Before Kevin and Jericho get down to business, Kevin is all smiles. For a moment, I think about how badly I want him to come home to me after the show, and for him to shower me with those smiles. That's why I don't watch this show very often anymore. It's just an extra reminder of how much I still love Kevin, and how he just walked out of our home one day, claiming he didn't love me anymore. I temporarily forget about how Kevin broke my heart when Jericho starts the match by slapping him. Kevin retaliates with several knees to Jericho's gut, and the action is underway.  
  
I am enjoying what has turned out to be a fairly decent match, when J.R. says something that grabs my attention: Nash has got no heart, no conscious. I immediately agree with him, because of the way Kevin left me and how he still refuses to talk to me a year later. But, I remember some of the things that Kevin did for me when we were together, and my mind is changed. He must have some heart and conscious to surprise me with a cruise and a week on the most beautiful island in the Caribbean for our seventh anniversary. Or maybe he just did that to give me a wonderful memory that would torture me later.  
  
Jericho distracts me from my depressing thoughts when he starts to kick Kevin in the knees. I know exactly how fragile his knees are, and I whisper to the TV, telling Jericho to be careful. The last thing that Kevin needs in another operation on either knee. After Jericho stops the kicking, I am relieved to see that Kevin is walking just fine with no hint of pain.  
  
A few minutes later, the finish to the match begins with Kevin pulling down the straps. I can't help the shiver that runs through my body at his actions. He's still Big Sexy. Then, Kevin sets Jericho up for the Jacknife Powerbomb, but Jericho pokes the referee in the eyes and gives Kevin a lowblow. I cringe along with every other male watching this show. When Kevin is recovered from the cheap shot, Jericho pulls the brass knuckles from his boot and hits Kevin in the head. The referee comes to just in time to count the 1-2-3, and Kevin loses the match.  
  
Excited with his victory, Jericho runs over to the barber at ringside and grabs a pair of scissors. He gets back in the ring and starts cutting Kevin's hair like a crazy person. I can't help the way my eyes fill with tears and one slips down my cheek as Kevin's hair falls to the mat. Loosing his hair is almost like loosing a million memories of us. Memories of slowly washing his soft mane in the shower, gently stroking his long hair as we watched a movie together, and hiding his precious conditioner for my own amusement. It seems as if he's trying to rid himself of those memories, trying to cut me off of him.  
  
I decide to watch the remainder of the show, because the main event is Randy Orton vs. Goldberg, and I've heard that Orton is pretty damn impressive. It is an enjoyable match, and I certainly expect to see Randy Orton with the World Heavyweight Championship in a few years. Goldberg still sucks, though. I've yet to figure out why the fans like him so much. So, I'm happy when Kevin comes up from behind and Jacknifes him to hell.  
  
Kevin is sporting his brand new haircut, too. He looks so different, but it's not bad. It's a good look, but it's just not the same Kevin. I never thought that Kevin would cut his hair that short. He's changed so much from the time of Scott & Kevin--Us. Maybe it's for the better that his outside looks reflect his inside feelings--they're different now.  
  
  
  
El fin.


End file.
